The Girl Who Cried Vampire
by ingredbud
Summary: The Doctor tries to save a girl from being 'turned'. Fearless Vampire Killers. 10th doctor.
1. Chapter 1

The doctor woke up with a headache. He sat up and looked around to see where he was. He was in a room and seated up on a bed. He scanned the room with his eyes.

"Oh," a young woman cried as she strolled over to the bed. She was dressed in early 18th century garb. "you mustn't sit up so quickly."

The doctor, feeling indisposed, shook his head. He got up out of bed slowly and she helped him. He realised and remembered that he went back in time in his time machine and when he stepped from the booth he time travelled in he was suddenly knocked unconscious.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He started to rush around looking out windows and trying the door latches as she tried to talk to him. "Mister, if you're looking for a way out you should wait until tomorrow. It's nearly nightfall."

"You don't understand, I have to get back. I don't even know how I got here."

"You were brought in by my father Mister Shagal. He said you were laid out flat in the fields. What were you doing out there in the first place?"

He hesitated with what he was doing and thinking. "Where am I?"

She sat on the bed. "The Shagal house. My father's house. Far from the city of London. Now may I ask what you are doing here?"

He smiled, "good question! But I really must go!" He headed for the door and she stopped him.

"No wait!" She stopped him completely. "You must stay here! It's nearly nightfall."

He stared at her confoundedly, "why are you going on about that?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated to explain."

"Do tell."

"Then please stop fussing. You'll find your way out, I'll even show you, but you must first hear me out."

He sat on a chair. "I'm all ears."

"Well, I will start by asking your name?"

"Ah," he smiled. "They refer to me as the _doctor_."

"Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Well, you may think there is a chance of escape now but to be blunt there is none. At least not at this hour. You've been asleep for five hours, you see, and a lot of time has elapsed. The sun is setting now and soon they'll come out."

He looked perturbed, "who or what?"

"I don't know what they're called but they went after my aunt. It was horrible. There was so much blood. They…" she stopped talking. "They were drinking her blood."

"Is that so?" He stood up slowly. "And you say they only come out at night?"

"Only at night, yes."

"What do they look like?"

"Like you and I. Ordinary… except they have-"

Someone knocked on her door. She gestured that he hide behind the bed. Isabella opened the door, "yes?" and a woman carrying a red dress came in.

"It's for the festivity tonight. You'll look beautiful and are you ready to receive Count Von Krolock and your new way of life?"

"I am. Thank you."

The woman left from the room. Isabella closed the door again.

The doctor got up and pointed at her, "is this your room?"

"Let me explain. Mister Shagal, my father, is still human, and we both agreed to bring you to my room. If you would've been placed in any other room your fate would have been sealed. You're much safer here."

"Nice dress."

"Tonight, it's my turn to be 'turned'. Like the sisters and brother before me, they were turned into those hideous creatures. My father organises the event. Tonight there will be a dance in my honour. It all seems beautiful to have such a gallant display but tonight it's my turn. Tonight I will be one of those things. I have come of age my father said. I am eighteen now. He so looks forward to the expenses his Excellency will pay to have me."

He shook his head no, "no, I won't let that happen."

"What can you do about it? It is a waste of strength. I am trapped in this house. My father and Miss Tina are the ones who have been tending to me during the daylight hours. They know the dangers. They know to keep their distance. That woman who brought me the dress is Miss Tina. She will be retreating to her quarters right quickly, and I'm sure my father has put the farm animals away to the pens by now. I won't ever see them again…" Isabella fell on the bed and started to cry.

The doctor looked out her windows. Ahead, the grassy plains and trees were starting to gather dark, dark shadows. Nightfall was descending fast. The room was starting to get shadowy.

Someone knocked on her door again. The doctor hid behind the bed again as Isabella answered. It was Miss Tina again.

"Forgive my intrusion again but I brought you an ember. We'll get you a fire started and light your candles."

As she started a fire in the fireplace and lit candles from the fire, she departed from the room.

House servant, Miss Tina, returned to her quarters in the basement of the house. As she closed her bedroom door someone knocked on it. She opened it and in fear shrieked and retaliated, falling on her bed.

"You have betrayed me." Said a man.

"No, master."

"You let him in here."

"No master, it wasn't me it was Mister Shagal."

She grabbed a clove of garlic from the end table and took a bite from it as blood spurted on her hand. She fell on her bed, relaxed, and succumbed to the beast.

The doctor opened Isabella's door and peered down the long hallway. Isabella followed him. They stepped out of her room and walked down the hall. Halfway down somebody came up the stairway and stood there at the end of the corridor. He turned his head slowly and looked right at them. He parted his lips and showed his teeth. They were all razor sharp. He also had a pair of fangs.

Isabella gasped and grabbed the doctor by the hand.

"Hurry!" She said. "Back to the room!"

The person howled and chased after them. Isabella and the doctor made it to the room and closed the door. The doctor used a futuristic device the size of a small flashlight to lock the door with.

"I know another way out." She walked across the room and revealed a door behind a tapestry. "We can get downstairs this way."

There was banging on her door now. The vampire was trying to get in.

The doctor ran to the other door and followed Isabella. The main door to the room shattered as the vampire fought his way in. Isabella and the doctor raced down a series of descending steps.

They made it to a corridor. She took him by the hand, "this way."

A man jumped out in front of them. He licked his lips and bared his fangs. "where are you running to?" He said.

The two spun around to run the other way but were also barred by another vampire.

"End of the line!" Said the other vampire.

They pounced on the Doctor and Isabella!

"Stop!" Shouted someone.

The vampires halted their attack.

An older man was standing in the hallway. "Do not harm my daughter."

The two vampires cowered away. "We are hungry, master. We haven't eaten in weeks."

The older man stared at the doctor, "you will get your dues soon enough. I am sure of it." He grinned at the doctor.

Hundreds of candles were lit. The banquet hall was lively with dancers all dressed in their best. The Doctor watched on, guarded by two vampires so that he couldn't escape. The scenery was a decrepit one. All of the dancers were old and pale. Their gowns and outfits were rotten.

The music stopped.

Count Von Krolock stood on a stage at the back of the room. "My friends, we are gathered here tonight on a glorious occasion. Tonight we welcome a new addition to our family."

Everyone gasped and sighed.

"Behold, Shagal's last daughter…"

Isabella was brought in dressed in the red dress Miss Tina brought to her. Every person in the room awed at her appearance. The doctor thought she was stunning in that dress, but soon fought the emotion and watched on.

His Excellency continued, "tonight we have not one human to feast on but two!"

Everyone licked their lips and started to become excited as they watched Isabella and the doctor.

"Two humans!"

"Father!" Isabella shouted. The room fell silent. "Father, I do not wish to be turned into a creature like them!" but her father was nowhere to be seen.

"You are in no position to argue, my dear." The count held out his hand to her and she was brought to him. He helped her up on to the stage. She turned and stared at the doctor.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

The count bared his fangs and was about to bite deep into her neck when the doctor intervened, running on stage and pulling them apart suddenly! The count angered by this grabbed the doctor by the throat and squeezed.

The chandeliers started to drop from their hanging place, beams, shards of electricity hit them.

Count Von Krolock was struck by a large laser. His body was knocked off his own two feet and flung hard into the wall behind him! The beam had burned a hole right through his callous heart.

The doctor saw Rose and Mickey standing there with laser guns. Rose smiled at the doctor, "we've been following you. Come on!"

Doctor grabbed Isabella by the hand, got off the stage and ran with her to Mickey and Rose.

"Where have you guys been? How the heck did you get in here?"

"We had a run in with the tenants of this place and they trapped us…" Rose pointed at all the vampires present rising to their feet. "Oh, dear, we should probably go."

"Talk later then?" Doctor said as they ran away.

The four of them went down a majestic stairwell in the foyer.

"AFTER THEM!" Someone cried. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

Outside were two horses with saddle on. Mickey and rose got on a black one while the doctor and Isabella got on a black one.

Mickey was the driver, "ready?"

The foyer was getting swarmed by angry vampires.

Rose sighed, "hurry, we haven't got any time!"

The Doctor soon followed.

Mickey tapped the horse with his heels, "yah!" and the horse galloped away.

When they got to the time machine, nestled in the country, Isabella fainted. The doctor lifted her in his arms and carried her into the telephone booth. Inside, it was one large room, deceiving on the outside. Inside there were futuristic contraptions. He placed her on the floor and kneeled next to her, she opened her eyes.

"You must take me back to the house."

"No," he said. "It's safer here."

"Funny how that works."

"How so?"

"That once you were under my protection now it's the other way around."

She took off her choker to reveal to them her bite marks. The vampires had already gotten her. The doctor took her in his arms, "I don't know what to say…"

She smiled, "it's alright."

"I never even got your name?" he asked.

"It's Isabella."

"Beautiful name."

Doctor went to his computer. Rose stepped over to him, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go back in time when I first met her. Even before I was knocked unconscious." He paused for a moment. "You don't know the answer to that do you?"

"To what?"

"When I was knocked unconscious."

She shook her head, "no. You weren't here when me and Mickey woke up."

"Ah yes, I remember now, I went for a morning walk, thought the fresh air in the country would do me some good but I never anticipated what would come." He typed in some stuff on his computer. "I was met by this rider on his horse and he hit me in the back of the head after knocking me down. He seemed eager to end me. I woke up in Isabella's chamber the following evening. All strange, these events. I also must find this Mister Barman."

"Who?"

"He apparently is the help of Hampton house. It could have been him or he knows who it was on that horse."

Mickey joined in the conversation, "so what are you going to do? Go back in time? But you can't, she's here already and she's infected."

"I know that, but with blood transfusions we just might save her. In fact I know exactly _who_ to contact…we just need to get to his time frame."

The doctor pressed buttons on the computers and the time machine vanished from the countryside.

A man was washing off surgical tools by a table and wash basin. He dried each instrument with a towel. The room had a table in the center and shelves stacked with jars filled with body parts.

A woman came in, "professor, a man is here to see you. He says he knows you very well."

The doctor walked in and smiled big.

"Doctor!" Professor Abronsius cried in joy.

They hugged.

"I haven't seen you in a dog's age!"

The doctor smiled, "no, it's been a long time."

The professor nodded to his assistant and she left from their company closing the door behind her. He tossed the towel on the table, "so, do you still time travel?_ Obviously_ or you wouldn't be here."

"Yes and I have a dilemma or I wouldn't be here."

"What is the problem then?" Professor asked.

"This girl, I met her at a house that's riddled with vampires. While she was out of my protection, she was bitten. Now she's in my time capsule and sleeping but I'm not sure if she'll turn in to one."

"Ah, it's been years since I've gone on a vampire hunt! It's possible she may be saved." He took off his apron, hung it up, and put on his coat and hat. "Let us go to her."

"She will need a blood transfusion. I need a volunteer."

The doctor offered his body.

The professor took out a pump kit from his bag. He stuck the needle in Isabella's forearm and the other needle in the doctor's forearm. He started to slowly pump out doctor's blood. Red liquid began to fill the glass container hooked to the two tubes. "Everything looks the same as I remember it. The lights, the noises, the mystery. "

"Yes." The Doctor grinned.

"Well, this is all that can be done for her." The professor said as he bandaged the doctor's forearm. "I hope the disease of being bitten by one of those things hasn't caused further damage. She's unconscious right now, which is a bad sign, but there's still always hope. If her fever remains you will have to return her to her house or finish her."

"What do you mean finish her?"

"She may become a vampire, and if she does it'll be your responsibility to take care of the job."

"I understand, professor."

"Where is this house you found her in located?"

"Just outside of London."

"A country home?"

"Yes."

"I'd advise that you return her there."

"I plan on it, professor Abronsius. Thank you."

Rose and Mickey watched in awe.

"I wish to return home." Isabella said as she lay on the floor. "Please, doctor, will you return me home?"

"I have to be certain you are out of danger."

"The danger has surpassed."

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes, I must return home now."

Rose followed the doctor around, "You're going back to that house?"

"Yes."

"Even after our fiasco there? I'm sure there won't be a warm welcome for you."

"There won't be a welcome party because it'll still be daylight."

"What if she doesn't turn into a vampire?"

"This is her wish. I must oblige by it."

The doctor lifted her up and carried her out of the time machine. They were back in the country. When they got in the house, they found the doors unlocked. He carried her to the front parlour and laid her down on a sofa. She sat up as he stood by the giant fireplace.

"You have been so kind to me, doctor." She got up and walked up to him. "I'm fortunate to have met you."

"What will you do here now that you're back? Go on living in fear that your father is trying to kill you, trying to sell you off to the vampires?"

"I have no reason to fear anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I feel certain that I will become one of those things."

"The professor gave you a blood transfusion, you will not turn."

"I feel it in my body, the transformation. My hearing is more acute now, my sight more vivid. I will become one soon. I feel it."

The doctor sighed, "I don't know what to say. I tried my best to make sure you wouldn't."

"I know."

"But I guess I didn't try hard enough, somewhere along the line I failed."

She placed her hand on his cheek, "you did all that you could."

The doctor left from the house. He turned to look behind him. Isabella watched him from a window in her red dress. He knew now that she was preparing herself to become a creature that stalks the night. There wasn't much he could do for her if she didn't want to be helped.

He wondered if she watched the sunset for a while, had something pleasant to eat or drank a last glass of refreshing wine. He left the house knowing that he had let a monstrosity slip from his grasp and professor Abronsius would be disappointed. He wondered if she, as a vampire, would ever meet the professor when he went on his vampire hunting excursions.

The doctor returned to the phone booth and stepped in. The time machine flickered and started to disappear…


	2. Chapter 2

_Doctor_… _Doctor_…

The doctor woke up and shook his head a bit. He heard a woman's voice calling out to him. He was asleep in the Tardis and had recently dropped off Rose and Mickey home. Now he was all alone.

_Doctor_…

There it was again. He heard a woman calling out to him in his head. He recognised her but couldn't quit place it. He was receiving a telepathic message.

_Doctor!_

"Isabella?" It was her. Her voice was sounding frantic as if she were in trouble. Doctor set a course for the 18th century, and when he arrived he found the Hampton house on fire. He brought the Tardis to the second story where Isabella's window was. There she was still in that red dress running back and forth confused. Her room was smoky.

She turned around.

The doctor extended his hand. She ran to the windows and opened them and took him by the hand, "they're in the house! They've killed everyone!"

As she stepped in the Tardis her door was broken down in rushed men with pitched forks, doctor quickly closed the door of the time machine and a fork stabbed the door.

The Tardis disappeared.

"How did you do it?" He asked

Isabella looked at him, "do what?"

"Communicate with me. I heard you. You called me."

"I didn't realise I communicated with you in any way, doctor, I simply called out your name and in a few minutes you were there." She kissed him on the cheek. "You have come to me."

He walked away touching his forehead, "that's strange, we must have a telekinetic link with one another." He spun around, "but none the less we must get you to a safer spot. I reckon Aronsius to be the answer."

"Professor Abronsius?"

"The one who gave you that blood transfusion. We're going to him."

"Doctor?" Abronsius looked surprised but also tired.

"Sorry if we woke you but I have brought back Isabella."

Suddenly there was screaming. From the rooftops grown men jumped and soared, flying through the air. One swooped down on a man and bit him right on the neck. Isabella pushed the doctor through Abronsius's doorway. "Quickly inside!"

Abronsius went to a cabinet and opened it with a key; he brought out a crossbow and gun with four wooden stakes on it. "I made this one, haven't tried it yet, but tonight seems like a good night." He gave it to the doctor. "Aim it at the target and pull the trigger."

The door burst open. The doctor held the gun tightly and shot the first stake. It shot from the gun pointed end first and stabbed the vampire through the heart. He fell out of the door. Another one came in his place, and Abronsius shot his arrow from the crossbow. The vampire laughed and pulled it out, "not good enough old man."

Doctor shot his weapon and hit the vampire through the leg. He fell out of the doorway too…

"Is there another exit to this place, professor?" Doctor asked.

"No! This is the only one unfortunately."

They watched in horror as the vampires came into the room. Isabella stood forward, "stop! If I go with you do you promise not to hurt these men?"

They agreed.

Isabella turned to the professor and doctor, "the crypt by Hampton house-"

The room was emptied of enemies and Isabella taken.

The streets were quiet again.

"The crypt by Hampton house, she said." Professor implied.

"That must be where they're taking her."

"I have the vampire hunting tools to take with us. What have you got?"

Doctor held up a pen-like device with the tip, glowing a cobalt blue. "This."

It was nearly sunrise when they arrived at the crypt gates. Professor Abronsius broke the gate lock with a hammer. They ventured downstairs and came to a large opened space. They were in the room of tombs. Sitting on one of the tombs was Isabella. She put her finger to her lips to shush them. She pointed to the tomb she was seated upon.

Doctor signalled for her to get off her seat and come to them. She did as ordered, and then the lids of the coffins started coming off. She ran to them and Doctor took her by the hand. They raced up the stairs.

Someone hollered, "they're getting away!"

Isabella stopped dead in her tracks and tugged on the doctor's hand holding hers. She looked in terror at the daylight. "I'm afraid!"

"Isabella, we can't stay here! We must escape! I came back for you to keep you safe! I intend to carry out that wish!"

She pulled back. "No, I cannot."

He stopped holding her hand, they could hear the vampires coming up the stairs.

Abronsius pointed at her, "You're a vampire now."

She nodded.

"Then you are beyond saving, my dear."

"Yes, but I can give back the favour." She said.

The doctor saw the vampires coming. One came so close it tried to attack suddenly by jumping off the ceiling; the doctor used the pen-like device and shot out a charge of light from it into the chest of the enemy. It knocked the vampire into the other vampires on the stairwell but didn't kill them.

"After they killed my father, I became the superior vampire. If I die, they die." She said.

She started to walk to the gates. There were vampires crawling along the walls and walking up the stairs.

She walked out into the light.

"ISABELLA!" Doctor yelled.

She turned to see him one last time and smiled. The sun turned her skin and hair to a fiery inferno. Everything, but her dress, burned. She was turned to cinder and ashes in seconds.

The doctor and professor looked behind them and saw all of the vampires screaming as they were turned to ash too.

The professor's door was fixed. The doctor shook him by the hand. "One day, doctor, we must time travel again."

"Well, there's time now. I'm not scheduled to go anywhere immediately."

Abronsius became excited, put on his coat and hat, "let's go!"

"But first, I have something to do."

The Doctor put roses down on the spot where Isabella died. He looked up to the sky. He felt proud to still be alive.


End file.
